A (k)night to remeber
by BumbleJay-chan
Summary: The knight, one of Australia only heroes. She has never had to face big bads like the joker of Vandal Savage, but now, now she must fight to protect her home, and what she had built. Follow The knight as she encounters heroes from across the sea and those crosser to home. Who can she trust? Aand even more importable, can she be trusted? Or is she here for something else?


**(First YJ story. Be nice. I'd love for someone to be a pre-read and fix my mistakes. Cause I can assure you, I make many. But 9/10 that's just cause I live in Australia and we spell differently to the rest of the world.**

**Don't see the point here, but I own nothing pare my Oc's. cause if I did own Jy, there'd be a season 3. And Tim wouldn't be dating 'Cassie' he's be dating Stephanie brown the best comic character ever. Also in season 3 I'd bring in Trigon and have wally in the speed force not really dead. And I'd have raven and Spoiler and I bring in catwoman and catgirl, and just for the fun of it I'd have Dual Dent and Enigma… Shutting up now.)**

Once upon a time, long, long ago, I lived with my twin brother. We weren't rich, but neither were we poor. He had a dream to someday head off to the temple of Mara and study magic. While I was a squire to the lands knight, Sir Gambit. Our roles were sort of reversed, while uncommon I was a young lady who had a fondness for archery and swords play. While my brother had an affinity for the mystic arts, a primly female role.

Many in the village avoided us for this. We didn't care. We had each other. But that does not rain true today.

I remember it like it was yesterday. My brother and I both had the day off, an uncommon thing. Most days I spent up at my lord's home, training in the art of archery or swords play. My brother spent his time divided between his job at the local alchemist and his apprenticeship _with_ the alchemist. Mostly he just gathered ingredients for different potions and spells, but he still claimed to be learning.  
My brother and I were clones of each other. Very few differences were held between us. The main one was our gender. Twins of different gender were often treated with caution. My brother, Sage, claimed it had something to do with the twin gods Aaron and Arrine, the gods of trickery. I be leaved people were stupid. Any way I was, and still am, female. My brother, as you may have guessed, was male.

Another was our body types. While the same height, my brother was skinnier and slightly paler then I, probable from spending so much time indoors or under the canopy of the local woods. I however and a light tan and a stronger build from wielding swords around all day.  
My brother was brain and I brawn.

We both had orange hair and a few freckles across our faces. The same amethyst eyes shone daily with a thirst for knowledge. Knowledge for attack strategies and knowledge for the divine arts.

My face was framed by 2 single strands on the sides. I held it long, like all well-kept 'lady's' but it was always in a bun so as to not get in my way.

On this day, we both were in the woods that surrounded our small cottage. Our parents had been absent from our lives since we were 5. But even back then my brother and I worked. He had been the alchemists apprentice since the age of 4, and I had been a squire for just as long. Although back then all I did was polish armour.

Any way we were just under 10 years of age. We weren't doing much of anything really. I remember having a bow and a quiver firing at the birds as they flew by. My brother was lounging on a low hanging branch reading the script he had bought. It held some very... interesting spells. Stuff that would be impossible to pull off unless you had been training in the mystic art for years and had accomplished much.

Turns out we were wrong.

My brother had never cast anything above a simple fire spell. So when he cast the spell that sent me hurtling to another dimension, I was more than stunned.

"Sage how is your training going?" I enquirer to my twin brother.

"Nothing hath happened really. I have been practicing some spells but nothing has come from them" he answered never taking his eyes form his book.

"Spells? Pray tell what you've been working on" I asked as I shot an arrow at a small brown bird as it flew though the sky. It hit its mark, landing straight threw the birds head, leaving the edible part edible.

"Ha! Nothing that you could find of interest. But if you insist. I have been reading _the chronicles of time and space_. The spells are rather advanced and I have no hope of using them any thine soon."

"See that is my problem with magic. It takes a life time to master and another to have fun with it" I exclaimed fetching my fallen prize.

"Sister you hath no patients. Magic is a Devine gift. And I will one day master these spells."

"But shall you have fun with them?"

"You mean the kind of fun where I swing a lump of metal above my head? No I shall not. I shall enjoy my time learning the secrets that have yet to be discovered."

"No fun is that!" I exclaimed as a look of horror crossed my face. "Fun is not sitting inside reading. Fun is living your life in the service of there... Plus swinging a lump of metal around" I added as an afterthought.

"Sister I do serve people. I help them figure out what they cannot!" Sage exclaimed finally looking up from his book.

"If you cannot use the spells then want is the point? My arrows will feed a family for weeks while you yet to have done anything of substance."

"Sister... I can see where this is going and please think for a moment" Sage begged me. I was too impulsive for my own good sometimes.

"This is going nowhere for you have yet to act! If you believe magic is the key you must be able to perform magic. So cast a spell upon me" I had laid down my quiver and bow. I now stood in front if my brother in a light green tunic with a leather belt that held a few dangers. I wore leggings just past my knees, also green, with leather hunting boots. My frizzy red hair stuck out all over the place.

He glared at me for a moment. Neither of us could remember who was older. Weather I was the annoying little sister or the obnoxious older one was gone with our parents. But one thing was clear. I could coax my brother into anything.

Sitting up swiftly, his amber robes ruffled around him. Now rather than laying down on the branch with his back on the stump, he was facing me with is feet dangling over the side of the branch.

He opened his book to a seemingly random paged and smiled when his gaze returned to me.

"Sister I believe I have spoken of the possibility of parallel worlds correct?"

Scoffing I nodded. My brother could go for hours- no days talking about the possibility of other worlds and other world magic.

Frowning he looked back to his book. "This spell is said to be from a world of both magic and science. If it works you'll love it" the way he said the last few words were heavy with sarcasm. I had no patience for magic and not care for science. A lie if ever I saw one.

"Come brother. Show me what magic can do" I taunted. If only I had shut up and kept shooting my arrows. Stupider little squire.

"Dnes ym retsis ot htrae neetxis!" My brother yelled. Back then I had no idea what he said, but I have come to learn he said 'Send my sister to earth sixteen'. That is what this world is called in the multiverse. And I love it with all my heart.

I remember waking up on the outskirts of Melbourne, my 'hometown'. It's not as large as say Gotham or New York in America but it's no push over either. Its baddies aren't crazy joker style but still should be avoided at all cost. Unless of course you're me.

I remember wondering from the little clearing I was in into a suburb. The sounds of the car engines both frighting and angering me, in that order. I hated fear. Nothing good ever came of it.

So as I wondered over to the suburb, I felt compelled to hide my few daggers. I do not know why I felt this, but I am glad I did. The people of this world did not take to kindle to knives and the like.

So scurrying up a tree, I hide all 5 of my knives in a hole that looked to be the home of a owl of some sort. Scoffing I lodged each of them so hard into the tree; it'd take at least 2 grown men to remove it. I have come to learned that, that is a feat not to think lightly of. It would seem that my people are far stronger than the ones of 'Earth 16' as it were.

As I walked down the street I could hear a dialect not spoken in my world, English. This tongue, while spoken throughout most of earth, is a lost language in my world. Spoken and understood only by the most respected scholars. So I was in awe and seeing so many mundane people speaking it.

I received many a curious look from the people I passed by, and as I ventured further into Melbourne city; I was confronted by a tall woman dressed in what I have since learned to be Police attire. She spoke in the same language as everyone else, and as I know very few words in English, I was completely dumb folded.

After gesturing widely with her hands, I think she came to realize I did not speak English. And after a small scuffle with me, she convinced me to follow her to the police stations. Though how she did this I still don't know, and I was there!

The police were nice. Thought they treated me like a lost puppy. After taking blood samples and finger prints they came up with…. nothing. As they should have. I was form a parallel world, if they did come up with something I would be ferrule confused.

So that is really how I came to this world. It took me may a year to see that it was corrupt and no one, not even the police were saving it. I was luck Officer Ally, the woman who found me, was the one who found me. I have come across many an officer willing to sell children in my activities.

Which I believe brings me to my final point. After I had witnessed this world's unwillingness to help itself, I believed it was time my world had a time. So that is how I became the Knight. Really I never became a knight in my world, but people tend to be a bit more afraid of someone called The Knight, then someone call The Squire, so I stuck with it. I have my contacts in and around Melbourne, but other than that I am completely cut of from the world.

There is only one person to ever discover my secret. But really, who would think the lone orphan Jane Doe was the costumed hero Knight? No many, I can assure you of this.

**(So I'm not so sure if I like this idea much. I mean I love the idea, but I don't know if I present it in a good way. What do you people think? After all I write this for you.**

**Oh and did you get the Jane Doe Ref? Eh eh? No, oh okay I'll be over there then.)**


End file.
